As part of a multicenter study, 4,000 patients with IGT will be identified and randomly assigned to (a) an intensive lifestyle intervention of diet and exercise (b) troglitazone (c) metformin or (d) placebo to determine if any of the three interventions prevent progression NIDDM over a period of 3-6 years.